


Distraction

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Sex pollen? You're serious?""Completely serious," Dot answers, dropping down into the chair behind the counter of her shop. The sign on the door is flipped to closed, and she's activated all of the locks, magical or otherwise. "I've heard of this strain before, but this is the first time I've seen it. The heatwave must have activated the spores."





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash100's challenge #562, where the prompt was "search." also written for the following prompt from round 3 of the Shadowhunters Prompt Ficathon: _any femslash - sex pollen happens. because why not?_

"Sex pollen? You're serious?"

"Completely serious," Dot answers, dropping down into the chair behind the counter of her shop. The sign on the door is flipped to closed, and she's activated all of the locks, magical or otherwise. "I've heard of this strain before, but this is the first time I've seen it. The heatwave must have activated the spores." Speaking of heat, a wave of it floods her body, rushes between her legs, and she shudders as she tightens her sweaty fingers around her phone. 

"I'll be right down," Jocelyn says, and Dot can hear her shuffling things around, like she's searching for her keys. "What do you need?" 

"You can't," Dot says through gritted teeth. "I don't know how this would affect you." Magic flickers between the fingers of her free hand solely of its own volition, and she curls her fingers into her palm. "If it gets too bad, I'll call Magnus." 

"There has to be _something_ I can do." She sounds like _she's_ the one in pain, which doesn't surprise Dot; Jocelyn has never liked being powerless.

"You can distract me," Dot says, digging her nails into her palm as another burning wave rushes through her. "Talk to me about something. Anything." 

"Okay," Jocelyn responds before immediately launching into a story about the latest painting that Clary has completed. 

It does nothing to alleviate the overwhelming fire burning in Dot's body, but it still beats being alone and, for the moment, that will have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
